


someone who will always be there

by destinyk18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Fluff, M/M, POV Oikawa Tooru, Sad Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyk18/pseuds/destinyk18
Summary: oikawa lets his anxieties get the best of him, but iwaizumi is always ready to be there for him
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	someone who will always be there

I stood in the middle of an empty gym surrounded by scattered volleyballs as my hands fell to my knees and my breathing began to grow heavy. I had stayed late, again, for extra practice spiking ball after ball over the net not feeling quite satisfied with the results as I ultimately wore myself thin. It wasn’t enough. I needed to do more. Hit more. Practice more. I would never be good enough if I didn’t try more and put in more time. This was a thought that had been instilled in me and would not leave my subconscious no matter how hard I tried to make it. It was always telling me you are not good enough and you can do better than that. Maybe I’m not and maybe I could. That is how I find myself in this similar stance and position night after night after an already grueling practice with my team. I have plans, people I need to beat, people that don’t need to try as hard as I do because of this intangible innate talent that I can’t seem to grasp no matter how hard I try. I find myself questioning the hand life dealt me often. Why does it seem some are born with a talent that is just right for that person’s soon to be passion and yet others have to claw and struggle just to stay a float, whether that same passion is there or not. I could eat, sleep, and breath volleyball and yet some days I feel it will never truly be enough to be successful. I caught my breath and went to gather the balls, preparing to go another round. I didn’t even bother to check the time, but it had grown dark outside so it had likely been quite some time since practice let out. As I bent down to pick up the first ball I felt myself suddenly fly across the gymnasium and land haphazardly a few feet away on my stomach, feeling the air knock out of me momentarily. When I catch my breath, coughing profusely I turn around accusingly to see an angry Iwa-chan. 

“What are you still doing here? You’re going to overwork yourself, go home idiot.” He angrily yells, the fury evident in his eyes and I shrink back slightly despite myself. I flip my body over and sit with my legs out in front of me, crossing my arms over them and pouting up at him. 

“It’s been another rough day, Iwa-chan.” I admit lowly. His expression softens slightly, and he goes to take a seat down next to me. 

“Do you want to talk about it.” He asks. I shake my head. “Okay.” My head tilts and falls onto his shoulder and surprisingly he doesn’t immediately put up an effort to shoo me away. 

“Will you just sit here with me, just for a little bit.” I find myself closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, in through the nose and out through the mouth in an attempt to relax. Iwa’s body relaxes as well and I hear him sigh to himself. 

“Fine, but we are putting this crap away and going home after,” he claims and turns to make eye contact, “And no more late night practicing, I am tired of having to come to school every night to make sure you don’t end up killing yourself.” I chuckle slightly, feeling all my built up anxieties start to slowly fade away in Iwa’s presence. 

“Okay, Okay. Whatever you say, Iwa-chan.”


End file.
